Space trip
by swallow-no-tsubasa
Summary: Deux vaisseaux que tout oppose radicalement se livrent une bataille sans merci dans l'espace. Résumé pourri, mais viendez lire anyway T.T Euh.. FrUK, NethxSpain, Gerita et tout ce qui va avec ! ಠ.ಠ'
1. Chapter 1

Attention à tous (ou l'art de commencer une présentation par des mots qui annoncent l'apocalypse) ! Bon en fait j'voulais juste dire que quand j'étais petite, j'étais fan d'Albator. Et j'adore les sciences quand ça touche au monde de l'Espace 8D Mais en gros, je cherchais un scénario original, j'avais envie que ça ne soit pas du « déjà lu et relu » mais en même temps j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose avec un peu d'aventure et de romance tout en sortant un peu des sentiers battus (mais pas trop, mais quand même). C'est juste pour vous prévenir O.o' Bon c'est farfelu et tout sort droit de mon cerveau donc si y'a des trucs pas logiques… Ben tant pis, parce que les créateurs d'Albator et de tous les autres mangas, et même J.K Rowling et l'auteur de Twilight, ils se font pas chier à être 100% terre à terre logiques de la mort. Pour l'intrigue, j'ai commencé à écrire à la one again mais les idées viennes d'elles-mêmes. J'préfère improviser 8D Mwaha mwaha mwahaha ! C'est en écrivant qu'on devient écriveron (oui oui). Ah, et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis dessus, histoire de savoir s'il y a des trucs à modifier ou pas. J'ai tendance à être très peu émotive donc ça peut se ressentir dans l'écriture, même si j'essaie de mettre des sentiments et tout... C'est pareil, en vrai j'suis pas bavarde donc mes dialogues c'est pas génial génial. Mais c'est surtout histoire de m'occuper vu que je n'ai plus internet à ma maison T.T Sachez que j'ai horreur de me relire (ou alors faut que je le fasse une fois que j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire et ce que j'avais raconté), donc si vous trouvez des fautes je m'en excuse, si c'est mal écrit, tant pis. J'suis pas une pro de toute façons. Mon domaine c'est plus le dessin que l'écriture ! (D'ailleurs, c'est dit sur mon profil et j'ai un blog et tout et un devian-tarte aussi !). Si je tenais tant à poster ce chapitre, c'était aussi pour voir ce que ça donnerait au niveau de la mise en page. Il est possible que l'histoire contienne des analogies (volontaires).

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à Himaruya, but the World is mine.

**Couples prévus :** … FrUK, NethxSpain (j'aime aussi le Spamano mais c'est pour varier un peu !) et le reste c'est la surprise on va dire… Ah oui, et aussi le Gerita, un classique, on s'en lasse pas hein ? Comme j'apprécie une quantité astronomique de pairings, j'ai dû faire un choix T.T Et j'espère vous faire apprécier le NethxSpain pour ceux qui connaissent pas !

**Les persos en général :** Ah bah y'en a beaucoup qui vont apparaître si je continue en tout cas. J'veux aussi foutre les Nordic 5 dans l'histoire, pour pimenter un peu 8D parce que j'adore les nordiques ! J'espère que je vais pas faire trop de OC… =w=

**Rating :** T on va dire. Pour l'instant !

PS avant l'histoire : J'ai un humour minable, et je le sais. Pardonnez-moi ! Ce site est trop compliqué ça m'énerve D8

* * *

><p>Les alarmes qui rugissaient ébranlaient tout le vaisseau, des centaines de membres de l'équipage se ruaient à leur poste pour gagner la bataille qui s'annonçait. Déjà, avant même qu'elle ait commencé, ils sentaient qu'elle allait être rude et sans merci. Le vaisseau vainqueur éliminerait son adversaire le plus simplement du monde et récupèrerait les vestiges de l'engin détruit afin de rafistoler les dégâts faits au cours de la bataille. Un nœud au ventre, tous les humains au combat se battraient jusqu'au bout pour défendre leurs vies et celles de leurs camarades, mais aussi pour défendre l'avenir de leur planète. En effet, si de petites rivalités avaient fini par s'effacer entre les vaisseaux de différents pays d'une même planète, c'était parce que justement, les envahisseurs extra-terrestres attaquaient fréquemment afin de se procurer des biens manquants. Et donc, tous les bataillons d'un même monde se serraient les coudes afin de se protéger. Lorsqu'une difficile bataille était en jeu, les conséquences pouvaient être terribles pour les perdants. Alors, c'est en pensant à leurs familles, à leurs camarades, à leur vie et à leur planète entière que tous se livraient une guerre sans merci.<p>

Les deux vaisseaux se visèrent, faisant mouvoir leurs canons l'un vers l'autre. Ça ressemblait un peu aux batailles que se livraient les pirates en mer, mais dans l'espace, au milieu de rien, et avec le handicap de se risquer à heurter un corps céleste. Des faisceaux lumineux jaillirent de parts et d'autres, et se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, créant une vaste onde de choc qui fit trembler les monstres de métal. De petites navettes décollaient pour aller neutraliser les canons adverses. L'équipage du premier vaisseau trembla de tous ses membres : Ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils avaient déjà perdu la bataille mentalement, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le vent tourne en leur défaveur. Ils allaient être rayés du cosmos, comme des milliers d'autres ont péri avant eux face à leur terrible adversaire : Le vaisseau de la Rose Noire. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que les leurs restés sur leur planète seraient suffisamment résistants pour ne pas devenir une des nouvelles colonies de l'ennemi.

La Rose Noire manœuvra habilement, visa le poste de commandement ennemi et tira. L'équipage eût simplement le temps de voir la coque fondre et l'espace les aspira, achevant le travail du terrible vaisseau.

* * *

><p>- Nous allons prendre le contrôle de la planète Chrysen. Déclara fièrement le Capitaine du vaisseau de la Santa Maria. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec quelques épis, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une soif ardente de conquête.<p>

- Est-ce vraiment un choix judicieux ? Commenta son bras droit. Contrairement au Capitaine qui avait la peau mâte, lui avait la peau plus pâle, des cheveux blonds et ondulés bien coiffés. Son regard bleu insondable laissait penser qu'il était plus posé que son supérieur.

- Eh bien… A première vue, je dois t'avouer que j'ai hésité à cause de leur faiblesse. Une base établie là-bas aurait du mal à se défendre mais finalement, ils ont des terres fertiles et sont relativement discrets. Ils sont peu combatifs, je crois que nous pourrons nous y installer sans trop de mal et un point de repos dans cette partie de la galaxie serait un atout, non ? Répondit-il.

- Il n'y a pourtant pas de richesses là-bas.

- Justement, ça fait un prétexte de moins pour que des ennemis tentent de s'introduire notre base, si nous nous faisons suffisamment discrets !

Son interlocuteur eût un sourire amusé.

- C'est bien, tu deviens raisonnable avec l'expérience ! Déclara-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Le Capitaine allait lui répliquer qu'il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'avant et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se le faire remarquer lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un albinos tout essoufflé, et visiblement très pressé de parler.

- Antonio… Cracha-t-il d'une voix rauque et gutturale, Antonio…

Il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle, sous le regard interloqué de ses deux compères qui attendaient la suite de la phrase. L'albinos referma la porte et s'avachit complètement contre cette dernière, avec tout le manque d'élégance dont il eût pu faire preuve à ce moment là.

- Parle, on t'écoute Gilbert… Répondit le blond.

- Feliciano… Feliciano était dans une navette, en mission de reconnaissance avec la patrouille de l'Axis. Et… (il tentait encore de reprendre son souffle) et c'est alors que…

- … Et c'est alors qu'il a croisé la route d'effroyables poulpes à tentacules verts qui conduisaient un bateau de croisière intergalactique au détour de la constellation du Lion ? Compléta le sous Capitaine, le plus sérieusement possible.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries toi ! Et laisse-moi vous annoncer mon incroyable nouvelle !

- Tu viens toujours nous annoncer des trucs bizarres ! Remarqua joyeusement Antonio.

- C'est parce qu'il est lui-même bizarre. Approuva l'autre.

- Mais vos gueules à la fin ! C'est important ! Hurla Gilbert, très agacé par les remarques des deux autres qui le toisaient avec un air amusé. Puis il reprit en fronçant les sourcils : Feliciano aurait rencontré le vaisseau de la Rose Noire et il a envoyé un message de détresse à Ludwig et Kiku. Je crois qu'ils l'ont capturé, ces connards.

- Heee ? Vraiment ? S'étonna Antonio qui ne pouvait masquer une pointe d'inquiétude.

- As-tu une preuve qu'ils ne l'ont pas tout simplement descendu ? Demanda le blond.

- Ne dis pas de choses terribles comme ça, Francis… Lorsque nos navettes sont détruites, on en perd le signal sur le tableau de repérage. Or, le tableau indique que la navette existe toujours, donc il y a une chance pour qu'ils l'aient capturé.

- Euh… Ce n'était quand même pas plus simple pour eux de détruire le vaisseau ? S'ils ne l'ont pas fait c'est qu'il y a certainement une raison non ? Constata-t-il.

- Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux qu'ils ne veulent pas montrer à tout le monde… Comme un accident de leur appareil ? Les radars indiquaient une présence anormale de carburant en liberté dans l'espace, ils pourraient avoir détruit des ennemis et avoir encaissé de sérieux dégâts. Auquel cas ils se font discrets pour ne pas être repérés…

- Sans doute. Bon alors on fait quoi ? On lui porte secours ou il se débrouille tout seul ? S'interrogea Gilbert.

- N'oublie pas de qui tu parles, Gilbert. Fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Le trio sursauta en voyant Kiku refermer la porte et Ludwig qui se tenait raide et droit comme un i devant eux, inébranlable et strict. Pourtant, on lisait également dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Derrière lui, Kiku gardait les sourcils froncés mais n'exprimait rien du tout, en bonne personne réservée qui se respecte.

- West ! Brailla joyeusement Gilbert, se jetant littéralement au cou du nouveau venu, qui le repoussa d'un air passablement écoeuré.

- Arrête ça, tu es censé être mon supérieur techniquement, ton comportement n'est pas correct !

- C'est toi qui es incorrect avec moi ! T'es mon petit frère, c'est normal que je veuille te câliner non ?

Ludwig eût une fois de plus l'air gêné, et son visage affichait clairement ses intentions meurtrières vis-à-vis de son aîné, mais il préféra se contenir car ce n'était pas le moment. A l'instant même, derrière eux, Kiku paniquait pour une raison inconnue à cause des élans d'affection de l'albinos, et ça, ça le traumatisait gravement !

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses être à la tête des troupes du vaisseau…

- BWAHAHAHAHA ! C'est parce que je suis atrocement génial et que tout le monde admire mon poussin de l'espace ! Se vanta-t-il, brandissant avec conviction son super poussin, Gilbird premier du nom, qu'il avait appelé ainsi parce que c'était affreusement classe !

- Piii ! Piiiii. (Trad : Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ton grade ? J'vois pas.)

- C'est vrai que Ludwig était hautement plus qualifié pour ce poste que toi. Remarqua le Capitaine.

- Mais on ne pouvait pas le mettre chez les soldats, il est tellement pressé d'aller se battre qu'il se serait fait viander à la première occasion. Renchérit Francis.

- Traîtres ! Dites que je suis nul aussi !

Silence.

- … J'ai compris le message, je vous renie.

- Bon je perds mon temps ici. Marmonna Ludwig, de toute sa hauteur de grand homme baraqué.

- On ne fait rien pour Feliciano ? S'enquit Francis, ignorant les protestations de son ami albinos.

- A quoi bon ? Vous savez bien comment il est : C'est une mauviette pour se battre, mais quand il s'agit de sauver sa peau, il est très doué. Dommage que ce soit la seule chose qu'il sache faire, mais d'un certain côté ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Et s'il ne s'échappe pas ? Questionna Kiku, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Bah, ils finiront bien par nous le renvoyer quand ils en auront marre…

Il haussa les épaules et sortit, le petit brun sur ses talons, laissant le trio à ses questions existentielles.

* * *

><p>Dans l'un des couloirs du vaisseau de la Rose Noire, deux personnes marchaient d'un pas raide et rapide, lancées dans un débat animé. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cellules de leur abri.<p>

- Tu sais ce qui m'a toujours étonné et énervé avec ce vaisseau d'imbéciles ? Maugréa Arthur Kirkland, capitaine du vaisseau.

- Non, mais j'imagine que vous allez me l'expliquer. Lui répondit son allié d'une voix tout à fait neutre et élégante.

- C'est que ce sont de parfaits crétins, bloody Hell ! Des crétins et le pire, c'est qu'on n'est jamais arrivé à les écraser ces minables. Bon on n'a jamais perdu contre eux non plus, mais c'est rageant qu'avec des idiots pareils aux commandes, un tel vaisseau arrive à acquérir une certaine notoriété. Et ça, ça m'énerve !

L'autre haussa les sourcils, indifférent à la frustration qui animait son Capitaine. Il préféra changer directement de sujet.

- Qu'allons-nous faire du prisonnier ?

Le blond sembla se calmer un peu, ses imposants sourcils avaient cessé de frétiller comme des anguilles sur son front.

- First, on va lui poser des questions. Ensuite, s'il ne répond pas, on le bouscule un peu. Et en cas de non-coopération totale et d'insoumission, on l'élimine. Mais je n'aimerais pas en arriver là trop vite, il peut nous être très utile face au vaisseau de la Chimère…

Il se frotta les mains en ricanant, retrouvant petit à petit une certaine bonne humeur en perspective de ses prévisions de victoire contre ses rivaux de toujours. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cellule.

- Roderich, rentre en premier s'il te plait et essaie de le faire parler. Tu es plus doué que moi quand il s'agit de faire parler les autres.

L'interpellé s'inclina légèrement, tout en lâchant un « Très bien. » et il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte et entrer.

La pièce était de forme circulaire, et tout était blanc du sol au plafond. Cela avait des allures d'hôpital psychiatrique, remarqua Roderich. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le prisonnier lui tournait le dos, il était menotté et pourtant il chantait allègrement une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Marukaite chikyuu ! Marukaite chikyuu !

- Hum ! Hum ! Toussa Roderich, pour se faire remarquer.

- Wha ! Hoqueta le prisonnier, de surprise. Et il se retourna brusquement.

Ses cheveux étaient courts, d'un brun-roux, et il avait une boucle qui partait dans une direction étrange. Sous la surprise, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et dévoilaient deux iris noisette… Qui furent soudain masqué par le tsunami de larmes que le jeune garçon déversait maintenant aux pieds de Roderich.

- S'il vous plaiiiiiit ! Ne me tuez paaaas ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Je vous cuisinerai plein de pastas si vous n'avez rien à manger, je suis utile vous voyez ! Oui, je peux cuisiner pour vous, alors épargnez-moi ! Épargnez ma vie parce que je ne vous ferai rien de mal ! Je suis juste un bon garçon un peu idiot qui aime les pastas !

Devant ce flot de paroles, Roderich ne sut d'abord pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une tirade humide et paniquée de la part du prisonnier, il s'était plutôt attendu à, comme très souvent, un silence pesant, ou à une flopée d'insultes destinées à le déstabiliser. Ça, il savait gérer. Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'une réaction aussi simplette pourrait le court-circuiter ?

Il était presque pris de pitié vis-à-vis de la chose qui se lamentait en face de lui, mais il préféra attendre que ce dernier se calme de lui-même. Enfin, au bout de quelques pénibles minutes, le jeune garçon cessa de pleurer et ne baragouinait plus que quelques « pasta » de temps à autre. Roderich s'agenouilla en face de lui.

- C'est fini ?

L'autre sursauta, surpris par le ton calme de son ennemi.

- Vee ?

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous sachiez qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous coopérez complètement.

- Veeee ?

Roderich soupira, le prisonnier employait un langage inconnu.

- Vous êtes notre otage. Nous savons d'où vous venez, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne vous laissera pas repartir de si tôt !

L'autre continua de le fixer en clignant des yeux bêtement. Roderich se demandait même s'il s'était fait comprendre. C'est alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, et Arthur entra, la mine contrariée et le regard mauvais.

- Je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau.

Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers son prisonnier qui tressaillit et se recroquevilla devant l'allure impressionnante du blond qui fit claquer sa langue :

- Ton nom.

- F-Feliciano ? Vee ! Ne me faites pas de mal !

- J'ai du mal à croire que l'équipage du vaisseau de la Santa Maria comporte de pareilles mauviettes en son sein.

Il sortit une longue épée de son fourreau et la pointa sous la gorge de Feliciano qui gémit.

- Où se trouve leur vaisseau ? Ils t'ont ordonné de nous chercher ?

- Pas du tout ! Veee ! Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez là, je suis tombé sur vous par hasard ! Je veux rentrer et manger plein de pastas, laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait !

- No way ! Vociféra le capitaine, impitoyable. Puis, devant l'air de plus en plus terrorisé de son frêle prisonnier, il prit une voix plus douce : Je veux dire… Nous te laisserons partir une fois que nous en aurons fini avec toi.

Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa au fond de lui, après tout il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Mais il avait toujours le choix des conditions qu'il lui imposerait. S'il voulait obtenir quelque chose de cet idiot, il fallait le ménager. Et il savait que Roderich pourrait très bien s'occuper de son cas, c'était un allié de taille. Arthur jeta un œil à la pièce : Il n'y avait aucun objet, les murs étaient blancs et le seul détail qui se détachait un tant soi peu du reste, c'était la porte sécurisée. La plupart de ses prisonniers finissaient rapidement par perdre la tête dans ce genre d'endroits : Aucune notion du temps qui s'écoule, pas le moindre élément qui puisse les distraire… Tous craquaient et finalement, les manipuler s'avérait être un jeu d'enfant. Ce serait sûrement beaucoup plus rapide avec un idiot pareil.

- Vee… Pendant que je serai à bord, vous pourrez quand même me nourrir avec des pastas ? Demanda Feliciano, en toute innocence.

Arthur lui fit un sourire mielleux :

- Bien entendu…

Puis il sortit de la cellule, Roderich sur ses talons. Restait un autre problème : L'équipage d'Antonio avait déjà dû s'apercevoir de la disparition d'un des leurs, la question était de savoir s'ils allaient vouloir sauver ce membre ou pas. Si « oui » en était la réponse, nul doute qu'une bataille pouvait avoir lieu, ou que des intrus pourraient s'introduire sur leur vaisseau qui n'était pas encore tout à fait en état pour un nouvel affrontement. Il faudrait donc se faire très discret, et même essayer de changer de cachette si possible. Il fallait qu'il LE voie d'urgence, afin de lui demander de renforcer la sécurité.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre.<strong>

Mwaaais. Y'a encore du boulot hein ? J'aimerais une petite review quand même ! Et est-ce qu'un quelconque quelqu'un connaîtrait une quelconque manière plus efficace que la mienne pour séparer les parties ? Parce que je poste ça sans même savoir si la séparation va être visible. ¬.¬'

Bref, **une review ou tché tché ! û.û HONHONHONHON 8D**

en passant, je voudrais juste passer un petit mot à tous les auteurs que j'ai lus et à qui j'ai pas pu laisser de review depuis ce début Octobre, faute d'avoir internet ;_;

A ceux dont les noms apparaissent et à ceux que j'ai oublié de citer (oups ! UxU), félicitations pour vos conneries, et jsuis ravie d'avoir pu vous lire (et j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous lire) :

**Anyway I'm dead, Zephy, Celle que personne ne connait mais que tout le monde connait parce qu'elle s'est faite connaître mais qu'on sait toujours pas c'est qui, Dragonna, Saemi67, Prusse** (qui fait un boulot énorme en traduction, pis ça m'fait chier de plus pouvoir te raconter des conneries), et je ne sais plus qui encore.

PS : Peut-être que certains d'entre vous me connaissent sous le nom **d'Axispowerisme**. C'est ma première fic sur Hetalia donc soyez pas méchants please !

Qui sait si ils liront ça.. Allez, ciao, je ferai des blablas moins longs la prochaine fois !


	2. Chapter 2

B'jour, j'ai pris un peu d'avance et j'ai décidé d'écrire le chapitre 2. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera bien long comme histoire, on verra. Nouveaux personnages, comme c'est un UA, j'ai pris les noms les plus courants dans le fandom pour les personnages qui n'ont pas de nom officiel.

Ainsi, pour Belgique ce sera Louise. Et les autres, je vous en informerai à mesure afin que votre cerveau n'explose pas suite à une masse informative trop importante ~

J'espère n'avoir rien oublié... O.O (p'tain j'ai galéré pour retrouver comment on mettait le chapitre en page XD foutu site !)

Et merci aux reviewteuses ! Et je vous avise : le prochain chapitre sera beaucouuuuup plus long.

Chanson du chapitre : Broken Glass Syndrome (par le groupe Halifax). (Au pire, cherchez « Black Hetalia » sur Youtube).

* * *

><p>Parvenu à contacter son associé, Arthur lui avait imposé ses directives que l'autre s'était empressé d'appliquer – Non sans rouspéter, parce qu'il avait toujours son mot à dire – et maintenant le blond se frottait les mains de satisfaction. Roderich était retourné dans la cellule de Feliciano, afin de lui soutirer des informations.<p>

Il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pu capturer cet otage, d'autant plus qu'il lui était tombé tout cuit dans le bec. Et avec lui, il pourrait peut-être faire pression sur le Santa Maria. Il se demandait combien de temps ça leur prendrait avant de réagir. Arthur avait tout simplement hâte de voir la réaction de ses ennemis. Qu'allaient-t-ils faire ? Attendre ? Lui poser un ultimatum ? Le défier ? Engager une bataille ? Toutes ces alternatives le remplissaient d'allégresse, et il se flattait pratiquement d'avoir l'esprit un chouïa belliqueux. Depuis le poste de commandement, son associé et lui écoutaient la conversation que Roderich tenait avec Feliciano. Son acolyte avait caché un micro dans sa veste, afin que l'otage ne se doutât pas que d'autres l'écoutaient :

- … Et à propos des membres de l'équipage ? Questionna la voix posée de Roderich.

- Vee… Tout d'abord, il y a Antonio. Lui c'est le capitaine. Ce qu'il aime par-dessous tout ce sont les tomates et les petits garçons – d'après les photos sur son bureau -. Ah, et je crois aussi qu'il aime beaucoup Louise, l'infirmière. Et mon frère. Et Francis. Et Gilbert… Ah, il cuisinait plutôt bien mais depuis qu'il est maître de ce vaisseau, il ne cuisine plus rien du tout. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des choses qu'il déteste.

- Je vois. Ensuite ? L'encouragea à poursuivre Roderich, mais on sentait dans le ton qu'il employait qu'il était un peu fatigué d'entendre son prisonnier parler beaucoup pour ne pratiquement rien dire.

- Ensuite il y a Francis qui est le second du capitaine. Il est gentil, fait beaucoup de câlins et ressemble un peu à Antonio. C'est-à-dire qu'il cuisine bien et aime tout le monde…

- Ça, c'est pas forcément vrai. Maugréa froidement Arthur depuis son poste de commandement.

- …Et il dit beaucoup de choses très très bizarres.

- He is just a pervert… Rajouta le capitaine de la Rose Noire,

- Après il y a Gilbert (le visage de Roderich se crispa, et une veine se mit à battre sous son œil gauche, bien qu'il restât impassible), c'est un drôle de garçon, vee…

- Le troisième pervers. Confirma Arthur. C'est un trio de pervers dépravés.

Son associé hocha la tête en grognant, comme pour approuver ce que disait son supérieur. Feliciano continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ne délivrant que des informations futiles et complètement inutiles à ceux qui les écoutaient. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur était tellement agacé qu'il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas finir par leur renvoyer l'otage « illico presto » (comme l'avait prédit Ludwig). Le capitaine coupa le son de la discussion lorsque l'autre se mit à divaguer sur « comment bien faire cuire des pastas » et « quelles sont les meilleures tomates pour faire la sauce à pizza ? » (au grand dam de Roderich qui lui, fut obligé de tout écouter jusqu'à la fin et maudit intérieurement Arthur pour l'éternité).

* * *

><p>Louise, en blouse blanche, était occupée à soigner un des membres de l'équipage qui s'était tombé un outil sur le pied et s'était blessé. L'infirmerie du vaisseau de la Santa Maria était composée d'un agencement de pièces particulier : Une était consacrée aux blessures peu importantes, l'autre était une salle de repos, il y avait aussi une salle de quarantaine et une autre salle destinée aux urgences. Toujours était il que l'équipe de médecins n'était pas aussi grande que celle d'un hôpital classique, et il fallait espérer que les urgences ne se succèdent pas. Sur une étagère de la pièce étaient posés divers petits objets, comme des boites de pansements ou de bandages. Louise tendit le bras pour attraper les bandages et acheva de protéger la plaie en faisant des recommandations à son patient. Il sortit finalement de l'infirmerie en boitillant légèrement, après l'avoir remerciée. Satisfaite, elle tourna le dos à la porte pour aller se laver les mains, pendant ce temps, quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la pièce.<p>

- Louise ! Entonna la voix joyeuse d'Antonio.

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es blessé ?

- Absolument pas ! Mais as-tu cinq minutes de ton temps à m'accorder immédiatement ?

Louise ouvrit grand ses yeux, et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

- Euh, oui bien sûr ! Bredouilla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Parfait - Antonio passa une main derrière sa nuque, cherchant ses mots – Comment dire… J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes pour aller voir Lovino, c'est assez urgent. Mais il faut que je t'explique pourquoi avant.

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait, et qu'il devait continuer. Le brun soupira.

- L'Axis était en patrouille quand ils ont perdu tout contact avec la navette de Feliciano, mais juste avant ils ont reçu un message de sa part qui leur disait qu'il avait vu le vaisseau de la Rose Noire. On pense donc qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose mais on ne sait pas exactement s'il est toujours vivant ou pas.

Louise poussa une petite exclamation d'inquiétude qu'elle étouffa en posant une main sur sa bouche. Antonio s'empressa de la calmer en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

- A-a-attends ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était mort, du calme ! Il y a des chances pour qu'il soit encore vivant hein !

- O-oui… Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils l'aient éliminé… Mon pauvre petit Feliciano ! Gémit-elle, mortifiée par la nouvelle. Comment… Il ne va pas rester là-bas ? Vous n'allez pas l'abandonner sur la Rose Noire ? Vous allez bien faire quelque chose ?

- On y a réfléchi mais dans l'immédiat on n'a pas de plan d'attaque… Avoua-t-il à contrecœur. On ne sait même pas où est caché leur vaisseau. Nos meilleurs radars ne l'ont même pas détecté !

Louise alla prendre une petite trousse de pharmacie qu'elle attacha à la ceinture de sa combinaison.

- C'est pour quoi ça ?

- Des calmants pour Romano, il risque vraiment de très mal le prendre.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi…

- Bon, on y va tout de suite, et vous avez intérêt à trouver un plan qui ne blessera personne, sinon tu subiras le châtiment suprême de mes seringues !

Antonio émit un petit rire nerveux, il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment saisi la portée de la réplique de la jeune femme, et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie, laissant les autres médecins s'occuper des soins. Leurs pas étaient rapides et martelaient le couloir, alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la chambre de Lovino.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le frère de Feliciano qui s'amusait à tirer sur des cibles avec un petit pistolet à balles laser (like a boss). Sa mèche était semblable à celle de son frère, mais elle partait dans l'autre sens. Et ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que ceux de son cadet. Il sursauta en voyant entrer Antonio dans sa chambre.<p>

- CHIGIIII ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de frapper avant d'entrer, merde ! Bastardo ! S'écria-t-il, visiblement outré par l'intrusion.

Il se rua comme une tornade sur Antonio pour lui mettre un coup de boule que ce dernier esquiva de peu et Lovino glissa, manquant de peu de se manger le mur au passage.

- Désolé Lovi ~ Je…

- De quel putain de droit tu te permets d'entrer ici en plus hein ? Connard ! Contesta l'autre en se relevant, toujours très agressif.

- C'est moi qui dirige ce vaisseau je te signale, alors je vais ou je veux, quand j'en ai envie, et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi il t'aurait déjà mis en procès pour manque de respect envers un supérieur ! Répliqua fermement Antonio.

- Comme si tu allais me traîner en cour martiale… De toute façons c'est pas comme si on était juste paumés dans ce putain d'Espace ! C'est de ma faute si t'as un sens de l'orientation merdique ? Rajouta-t-il en gonflant les joues, vexé, mais un peu plus calme.

- _Hum hum_… Toussota Louise, pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Aussi étrange cela fut-il, Romano se calma sur le champ !

- Pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux, merde… ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme. Vous tirez une sale tronche, ça sent les emmerdes, pas vrai ?

Antonio eut un sourire affectueux :

- Tu es un bon garçon Lovino, tu es très compréhensif et très mignon quand tu es calme !

- Dis pas de trucs comme ça, c'est écœurant à la fin ! Et accouche ce que tu as à dire !

Louise décida qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça et entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

- C'est à propos de ton frère.

- Ouais ? Ben quoi mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ce crétin ? Maugréa l'autre.

- Il… On pense qu'il s'est fait enlever par le vaisseau de la Rose Noire, mais on ne sait pas si il est encore vivant.

Et là, il eut le deuxième silence le plus pesant de la journée. Les yeux de Lovino s'étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes et il les fixait tous les deux comme s'ils étaient sortis d'un livre de science-fiction, genre Harry Potter quoi. Intérieurement, il espérait qu'un des deux allait se mettre à lui sourire puis lui sauterait dessus en hurlant un « POISSON D'AVRIL » monumental, le tout sous une pluie de Haribo et de Pastas Bolognaises. Pourquoi pas. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien, et la montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie à l'annonce de la nouvelle retomba et se mua petit à petit en colère. Et sans crier gare, il se rua à nouveau sur Antonio, l'attrapa par le col et se mit à lui asséner une série de coups de boules.

- Non mais franchement c'est pas possiiiible d'être aussi con pour l'envoyer se faire charcuter ! Rugit-il, alors que le capitaine se faisait secouer comme un prunier par la même occasion, et vous avez rien faits pour l'aider ? Bande de débiles ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller lui porter secours, trous du cul de mes deux ? Et je parie que c'est aussi à cause du bouffeur de patates là ! Il pense vraiment qu'à lui ce con !

- Quel beau langage fleuri ~ Commenta une voix amusée, derrière Louise qui tentait vainement de retenir Romano par les bras et s'apprêtait à lui planter une seringue de calmants tout droit dans les fesses.

- Toi ! Feula Lovino, se retournant vers l'adjoint au capitaine qui lui lançait un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- On cherchait simplement notre bien-aimé capitaine, mais je vois qu'il n'est plus trop en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as carrément démoli, c'est si cruel !

Francis sortit un mouchoir de soie de sa poche et fit mine de s'éponger des larmes imaginaires, tout en désignant Antonio qui agonisait comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Romano. Le pauvre garçon gisait, la bouche entr'ouverte.

- Regarde, son âme s'échappe par sa bouche ! Dramatisa Francis tout en essayant de remettre l'âme de son ami dans sa … Eh bien oui, dans sa bouche.

Il tirait sur le fil qui reliait l'âme au corps. Dégoûté, Lovino le lâcha pour qu'il s'écrase par terre et maintenant Francis lui faisait du bouche-à-bouche, devant une Louise médusée par les méthodes inappropriées qu'employait son collègue.

- Tu devrais me laisser faire… Tenta-t-elle.

- Ça ne marche pas. Répondit le blond.

- Ta gueule pervers ! Cracha Lovino qui l'assomma d'un coup de pied dans la tête, encore plus vexé par son comportement.

Et Francis s'effondra à son tour sur Antonio. Ils furent vite rejoints par Gilbird qui vint « piyo-piyoter » autour de leurs têtes pour faire plus vrai. 2 à 0 en faveur des frères Luigi et Mario.

- Kesesesese ! C'est malin, on n'a pas pu dire ce qu'on avait à dire.

Devant le bouffeur de patates n°2, Lovino se recroquevilla derrière Louise-bouclier qui soupira d'exaspération devant l'immaturité des hommes.

- C'est dommage parce qu'on est en train de perdre West là… Et notre expert en katanas aussi.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Louise. Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Ils sont partis chercher Feliciano, tous seuls.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Antonio se redressa d'un bond (Francis glissa par terre, gisant toujours) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je vais pas répéter 36 fois, il faut écouter quand l'incroyable individu que je suis est en train de parler ! Mais ouais, ils ont pris une navette et se sont barrés du vaisseau. On a pas eu le temps de les retenir et maintenant ils s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent arracher tranquillement Feliciano aux mains des trois affreux méchants moches de la Rose Noire.

- Quand tu dis « méchants moches », tu inclus aussi mon frère là-dedans ? Demanda Louise avec un petit rire gêné, plus pour elle-même que parce qu'elle posait une vraie question.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous moches ! Approuva Lovino. Surtout le bastardo aux sourcils monstrueux ! (il mima l'épaisseur des sourcils d'Arthur sur son propre front, toujours avec ce même air dégoûté qu'il utilise souvent).

- Je croyais que ton frère réfléchissait avant d'agir ! S'indigna Antonio.

- Ouais mais tu sais bien que quand il s'agit de son coéquipier il est très…

- Ta gueule, parle pas de ça ! Il me dégoûte ce bouffeur de patates ! Et mon frère aussi.

- On ne peut pas les laisser partir comme ça ! Sans escorte, sans rien ! Il faut aller les chercher. S'inquiéta Louise.

- Ben c'est ce que je voulais vous proposer mais depuis tout à l'heure vous arrêtez pas de dire de la merde. Fit remarquer Gilbert, exaspéré.

- Je vais aller les chercher ! Proposa Antonio.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'empressa d'ajouter Louise.

- Moi aussi, bordel !

- Non tu restes là ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres en chœur.

- Mais c'est mon frère, j'ai le droit de venir ! Merde !

- C'est trop dangereux, mon Lovi !

- Je suis pas « Ton Lovi » et je viens quand même !

- Oui il vient avec nous, il est concerné ! Coupa sèchement Prusse, malgré le regard noir d'Antonio.

- Quand à moi je reste ici, alors dépêchez vous de partir. Conclut Francis, qui s'était relevé entre temps mais n'avait pipé mot pour ne pas alourdir la conversation qui devenait petit à petit incompréhensible puisque les quatre autres voulaient tous parler en même temps.

- Ouais, vas-y dis carrément que t'as pas envie de nous aider ! Lui reprocha Lovino.

Francis haussa un sourcil.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur le vaisseau, pendant l'absence de son capitaine, non ?

- Lâche.

- Peu importe. Répliqua-t-il sèchement, en les poussant tous vers la sortie. Je compte sur vous pour le ramener entier.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le sas de décollage pour se préparer. Francis lui, s'en alla tranquillement vers la salle des commandes. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs…

* * *

><p>Quatre navettes s'élevèrent de la Santa Maria. Elles zigzaguèrent un instant, à la recherche de leurs cibles, et une fois qu'elles les eurent repérées à l'écran de leurs radars, elles se lancèrent à leur poursuite.<p>

* * *

><p>Nyark nyark nyark ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? J'ai besoin d'action. J'aime la bagarre ! Owiii ça va bastonner ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! (sang *p*)<p>

Petite info : J'ai presque fini mon chapitre 3. Il sera publié le week end prochain… Si j'ai accès au net ! D'ailleurs, « l'associé » d'Arthur au début du chapitre est un personnage important qui apparaîtra au prochain chapitre, mais vous allez sûrement très vite deviner qui c'est !

Merci à mes quatre reviewteuses pour ce premier chapitre *-* j'espère que la suite va vous plaire, car je veux pas décevoir mes rares humains/humaines et aliens verts qui lisent mes horreurs ! Trollololololol !


	3. Chapter 3

…_... Je n'aime toujours pas mon style d'écriture, mais bon... Je vais faire avec. J'ai plein d'idées mais j'éprouve trop peu d'émotions pour les retranscrire correctement (Ouuuh, la sociopathe !)._

_J'voulais pas que Francis ait un rôle important dans cette fic, mais finalement j'ai besoin de lui pour l'intrigue. J'suis pas douée, j'voulais que ça tourne autour du NethxSpain mais finalement, j'suis plus douée pour les histoires d'aventure & co que pour les romances. Je m'énerve ! RHAAAAAAA ! * se fait un moulage dans le mur, comme Dobby *_

_Quand Romano distribue des Headshot, je me pense : Coup de boule ! Coup de boule ! Coup de boule à gauche ! Coup de boule à droite ! Romano il a craquéééé (son slip) Romano il a craqué ! (Je sors ? Ok je sors 8D)_

_Quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre, y'a une fille qui m'a demandé qui était Neth… Neth c'est Netherlands. Pays-Bas (pour ceux qui comprennent toujours pas : Hollande. Non, pas François Hollande, bordel de patate !). Bref u.u et il s'appelle Lars dans l'histoire, parce que… Je crois que c'est les histoires de Dragonna qui m'ont influencée ! Pardonne moi é.è_

_Ah oui, et il y a une apparition de Portugal aussi ! Il ressemble un peu à Pédo-Spain alors du coup je l'ai appelé Diego, parce que c'était ce qui me venait à l'esprit * facepalm * Anyway j'crois pas qu'il ait de nom officiel mais j'ai rien trouvé comme prénom « populaire » auprès des fans. Faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour chercher non plus é.è'_

_(Longue intro hein ? û.u)_

_**Chanson du moment : I don't care (Fall out Boys).**_

_Edit : La mise en page ne veut pas se faire, JE HAIS CE SITE ! Le jour où j'arriverai à le faire marcher correctement, **FESTOYONS**._

* * *

><p>Francis regarda à travers les vitres épaisses l'espace sombre engloutir de ses ténèbres les vaisseaux de ses amis. C'était ce même espace, qu'il appelait lorsqu'il était enfant « ciel » et qu'il avait contemplé avec une fascination sans bornes, qui leur avait tout pris. Les couleurs de leur soleil, leurs foyers chaleureux, leur famille, la nature. Sa planète natale lui manquait, et il savait avec désespoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Parce que, lorsque les membres de l'équipage s'étaient engagés à bord du Santa Maria il y a bien longtemps, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu deviner les épreuves qu'ils auraient à traverser. Mais ce qui glaçait et minait encore plus Francis, c'était son expérience. Ce qu'il avait su avant le départ aurait dû le mettre sur la voie, il aurait dû chercher à empêcher l'expédition. Il n'y avait pas cru une seconde, comme beaucoup ne croient pas au destin.<p>

« J'aurais dû croire à ses paroles, ce jour-là. » Commenta-t-il mentalement.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il allait droit vers le bain de sang. Et malgré tous les combats déjà menés auparavant, il savait au fond de lui que le dernier de toute la série serait le pire. Il avait « ça » en lui, il savait « ça », il vivait avec « ça » mais il ne fallait surtout pas en parler à quiconque. Souvent, il se demandait dans quoi est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds. Il espérait qu'une petite voix au fond de lui vienne lui en donner la réponse, mais tout ce qu'il percevait c'était le silence assourdissant du vide qu'il contemplait, et le gargouillis de l'armature en fer de la Santa Maria. Il passa une main sur le tableau de bord, pour en essuyer négligemment la poussière.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on aille vers un tel massacre. » Continua-t-il, le regard sombre.

Malgré son caractère pessimiste, il restait pour lui une lueur d'espoir. L'espoir d'éviter les pertes, l'espoir d'arriver à changer le déroulement du futur. Pourtant… Pourtant, il s'était retrouvé à bord du Santa Maria, et ils erraient. Comme on le lui avait dit. Comment faire ?

Francis soupira, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les mouvements du vaisseau. Il sentait par ses pieds les vibrations qui lui procuraient le sentiment d'appartenir à un lieu dit. Depuis combien de temps l'équipe de secours étaient-elle partie ? Très peu de temps, mais il redoutait que la mission échoue. Et pour limiter la casse, dans les deux camps, il ne pouvait finalement que s'en remettre aux autres.

Le blond regarda une étoile clignoter au loin avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le siège du commandant du vaisseau, puis d'enfouir son visage dans une de ses mains.

« Mais arrête de penser à ces choses déprimantes ! » Pesta une petite voix, dans un coin de sa tête.

« Oui, je dois arrêter ! » Repensa-t-il, relevant son visage droit devant lui et fronçant les sourcils. Puis il sortit un mouchoir en soie qu'il commença à mordiller frénétiquement, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il se sentait frustré, déçu ou triste. Sa technique consistait à noyer ses sentiments sous un flot de ridicule, chose déstabilisante pour ses interlocuteurs qui ne savaient alors plus quoi penser et abandonnaient rapidement toute idée de comprendre ses sentiments. Mais comme il était seul, c'était aussi un moyen de se tromper lui-même.

La porte coulissante automatique s'ouvrit dans un bruissement et Francis entendit un rire grossier, pendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'énervait. Cependant, avoir de la compagnie en ce grand moment de solitude le réjouissait. Alors, un sourire en coin, il fit pivoter son siège sur 180° pour leur faire face. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se figèrent.

- Oh, tu étais là, Francis. Fit remarquer le plus grand des deux, dont le haut du visage était masqué.

- On venait faire l'entretien de la salle des commandes, vérifier que tout fonctionne bien. Ajouta mollement le second.

C'était Sadiq Anan et Héraclès Karpusi. Un duo atypique. Aucun des deux ne supportait la présence de l'autre. C'était un peu comme Dumby et Voldy, mais version non magique. Ils étaient tous les deux parmi les plus anciens concepteurs du vaisseau, et donc le connaissaient dans ses moindres détails. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient obligés de travailler ensemble.

Le premier avait un sens de l'humour aussi relevé que les plats qu'il préparait, c'était un vif provocateur (surtout envers Héraclès). Son visage était en permanence masqué, d'ailleurs comme pour Kakashi personne sur le vaisseau ne savait vraiment à quoi il ressemblait là-dessous (nous on sait, mais eux ne savent pas, c'est beau d'être écriveron !). Malgré ces défauts, c'était quelqu'un de bienveillant et attentif d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer (sauf envers Héraclès) et Francis l'avait même surpris en train de soigner les tulipes de la réserve des plantes.

Le second était plutôt du genre à dormir debout, sauf quand il se fâchait (toujours contre Sadiq). Il se promenait très fréquemment avec un chat sur la tête et connaissait par cœur la voûte céleste. De son point de vue, Francis regrettait qu'il n'eût pas travaillé avec eux. Peut-être avait-il un meilleur sens de l'orientation ?

Et pourtant, malgré l'aversion qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, ils étaient inséparables comme les doigts d'une main non-amputés ! Et comme prévu, ils se remirent rapidement à se chicaner :

- Je vais m'occuper de la partie droite, et toi de celle de gauche. Déclara Sadiq.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu décides pour moi. Répliqua Héraclès, toujours aussi mou du bulbe rachidien mais qui foudroyait son collègue du regard comme si Zeus était dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais bien que je suis celui qui domine ! Se targua l'autre.

Cette phrase eût pour effet de déclencher un saignement de nez inopportun chez Francis qui visiblement avait compris autre chose, et qui s'était retourné brusquement pour éponger l'écoulement en toute discrétion(honhonhon).

* * *

><p>Au décollage, les vaisseaux de la Santa Maria eurent un peu de mal à savoir par où se diriger. Ils tournèrent en rond pendant quelques minutes, à la recherche de la présence de Ludwig et Kiku lorsque le vaisseau de Lovino prit un virage et s'élança rapidement vers une petite lune qui orbitait autour d'une immense planète gazeuse. Deux secondes plus tard, les autres reçurent un message de sa part :<p>

- J'ai trouvé ces bâtards, ils se dirigent vers la micro lune, merde !

- Merci pour ces explications très claires ! Se moqua Gilbert, avant de le suivre à son tour.

Ils changèrent tous les trois de cap pour suivre Romano qui filait devant eux, ils furent obligés de pousser leurs machines au maximum pour le devancer et tenter de rattraper les deux autres. Juste après, ils reçurent aussi un message de la part de Ludwig :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ce n'est pas évident qu'on vient vous chercher ? Vous n'aviez aucune autorisation pour quitter le vaisseau ! Répliqua Antonio.

- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre. Et de toute façons on ira quand même, avec ou sans votre accord.

Les pilotes tressaillirent devant la détermination qu'affichait leur collègue.

- Bien, dans ce cas on vous accompagne mais il est hors de question que vous agissiez seuls ! Concéda finalement le capitaine.

- … Merci.

- Juste comme ça, vous avez un plan d'abordage ?

- Vaguement.

- Ah bah c'est malin, en plus ils ont pas de plan ces cons ! Se plaignit Lovino, comme d'habitude (avec raison pourtant !).

Ils décidèrent qu'ils s'occuperaient du plan sur place, en fonction de ce qui arriverait. Mais avant tout, ils passèrent deux bonnes heures dédiées à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de la Rose Noire. Leurs adversaires avaient pris les précautions nécessaires pour que leur vaisseau soit extrêmement difficile à détecter, c'était à se demander même comment Feliciano était tombé dessus ! Ils examinèrent la surface de la lune en question. Elle était composée de roches, cependant elle était inapte à une quelconque forme de vie. Tout était brun, parsemé de cratères. Il y avait de profonds sillons, probablement tracés par un liquide des millions d'années auparavant, et d'immenses montagnes qui ressemblaient plutôt à des tas de cailloux déplacés à la pelleteuse plutôt qu'à de vraies montagnes. Ils volèrent à très haute altitude pour éviter d'être repérés et activèrent leurs radars à ondes radio. Ils étaient parvenus à définir le périmètre où avait disparu Feliciano. Puis, au bout d'une autre heure de recherches acharnées, ils remarquèrent une ombre anormale, abritée entre deux montagnes plus hautes que les autres. Se demandant de quoi il s'agissait, le vaisseau de Kiku descendit discrètement pour déterminer de quel type était l'objet en question, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Ils avaient trouvé la Rose Noire. Mieux encore : La porte de débarquement était ouverte. Pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait complètement, mais c'était pour eux l'occasion idéale et rapide de s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau, même si elle comportait un certain nombre de risques. Il savait pertinemment que les vaisseaux étaient construits de manière à empêcher toute pénétration de l'environnement extérieur vers l'intérieur. Et donc, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'entrer que par la porte de débarquement. Il décida d'en faire part rapidement à ses coéquipiers.

- Avec les coques archi-blindées de ce type de vaisseaux, c'est l'une des manières les plus sûres de s'infiltrer, malgré le manque de discrétion. Autrement, l'oxygène nous fera défaut.. Faire sauter un sas d'entrée reviendrait à mettre en péril les vies sur le vaisseau ennemi, mais aussi les nôtres et celle de Feliciano. Fit remarquer Ludwig.

L'argumentation était logique, et par ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir alors ils adoptèrent la méthode « à l'arrache, à la one again » et ils foncèrent dans le tas, tels les gros bourrins qu'ils étaient.

Lorsque les mécaniciens et les soldats de garde à cet endroit virent débouler cette petite armada, ils donnèrent immédiatement l'alerte et fermèrent les portes afin de les empêcher de rentrer, malheureusement ils avaient un peu scellé leur propre sort également puisque les vaisseaux de la Santa Maria étaient parvenus à pénétrer juste avant la fermeture complète. Des tirs fusèrent dans tous les sens et Kiku fut le premier à réussir à se poser. Dès que son vaisseau s'ouvrit, il sauta habilement tout en lâchant quelques bombes aveuglantes qui mirent hors jeu toute personne se trouvant dans la pièce et qui ne s'était pas attendu à l'attaque. L'équipe de la Santa Maria qui s'était protégée avec les moyens du bord put profiter de la confusion pour atterrir.

- Bien le plan, bien ! Rouspéta Romano, couvrant les bruits des sirènes d'alerte qui hurlaient. Et maintenant comment on va repartir ? Dès qu'ils vont recouvrir la vue, ils vont nous exterminer ! Et même si on leur échappait, il leur sera simple de détruire nos vaisseaux pour nous bloquer !

- C'est vrai que pour la discrétion et l'organisation, on repassera… Ajouta Louise.

- … Si on survit ! Kesesesese ! Les encouragea vaillamment Gilbert. Une idée, capitaine ?

- He ? Sursauta Antonio. On peut… Quelqu'un peut rester leur vendre des tomates pour les occuper non ? Demanda-t-il, avec l'innocence la plus simple de tout le cosmos.

- Tu fais vraiment exprès d'être con toi ?

- Note pour l'awesome moi : Ne plus jamais demander l'avis du capitaine en cas de situation critique.

Et pendant que le cerveau des quatre rigolos était court-circuité, Ludwig et Kiku s'étaient occupés de faire le ménage dans la salle par l'opération du saint esprit pas saint du tout car il imagine des tas de choses pas très religieuses. Et ils s'enfilèrent vers la porte du sas qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans le vaisseau, Romano manifestant l'exaspération de tout le groupe à lui tout seul. Ludwig se fit d'ailleurs un petit commentaire rassurant pour lui-même :

« Quand une bande d'incapables neutralise une autre bande d'incapables, c'est que l'ennemi est composé à 90% de moumounes. Il s'agit de ne pas tomber sur le 10% de pas moumounes et tout ira comme sur des roulettes. »

- Juste comme ça, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous sachiez vraiment où on va… Remarqua encore Louise, pas très rassurée.

- Les missions les plus réussies sont toujours celles improvisées. De toute façons, même avec un plan en béton il y a toujours un pépin alors autant y aller à l'arrache, kesesesese !

- Et ça prétend diriger des effectifs… Soupira tristement Ludwig.

- TU nous as traînés dans ce merdier, West, alors faut assumer maintenant !

- …

Et pendant qu'ils courraient dans les couloirs sans avoir une destination précise, ils tombèrent sur un plan du vaisseau, qu'ils prirent finalement le temps de regarder (« au point où on en est ! » Précisa « West », « vous êtes ici » disait la carte, et les flèches rouges qui montraient dans quel sens était la sortie leur furent bien utile) avant de soudainement repartir dans l'autre sens parce qu'ils étaient partis dans la mauvaise direction. Et, alors qu'ils s'étonnaient de n'avoir croisé personne dans les couloirs jusqu'à présent, les renforts finirent par arriver : Des hommes déboulèrent de partout. Toutes les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser passer des hommes armés qui leur tiraient dessus, et tous les six esquivaient tant bien que mal en priant pour qu'aucun des leurs ne soit touché. Kiku prit une nouvelle fois les devants en distribuant les coups de sabre : Il parvenait en une fraction de seconde à détruire les armes des ennemis sans les blesser. Sa lame bougeait si vite qu'elle était pratiquement invisible à l'œil nu. Derrière lui, Ludwig l'accompagnait en achevant les hommes désarmés de coups de coudes dans le ventre. Malheureusement c'était une technique beaucoup moins rapide qui leur prenait trop de temps. Et les renforts ne cessaient de venir. Antonio et Gilbert les aidèrent en distribuant aussi coups de poings, coups de pieds et des coups de boules par-ci par-là pour Romano. Louise pour sa part, se défendait aussi bien que les garçons, avec un tout petit peu plus de douceur. Et finalement, au beau milieu de cette anarchie, on les vit descendre précipitamment vers la zone de détention. Essoufflés, ils se calmèrent en regardant les noms sur les portes, à la recherche du nom de Feliciano. Mais sur aucune ils ne le trouvèrent. Un frisson glacé leur parcourut l'échine, et s'il était… ? Ils s'apprêtaient se faire part de leurs avis sur la question quand une porte coulissa sur le côté, juste derrière eux. C'était la seule porte qui n'avait pas de nom, et elle était d'un blanc uniforme. Le seul problème était que…

- Feliciano ! Hurla Romano, mort d'inquiétude.

Il se rua au fond de la pièce, où son frère était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se tenait le ventre, visiblement endolori.

- Lovi', non ! Cria la seconde d'après Antonio, qui comprit avec horreur que le jeune garçon s'était jeté droit dans un piège.

Mais lui-même courut en direction des deux frères pour les arracher à la pièce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les quatre autres ne purent esquisser le moindre geste que déjà ils étaient cernés, et des armes étaient pointées sur eux. Roderich, de toute son élégance satisfaite, contempla un Gilbert absolument écœuré et furieux. Elizabeth était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, mais exceptionnellement ceux-ci étaient ramenés en chignon derrière sa tête (« Quand on se bat, il vaut mieux avoir le visage dégagé. »). Elle pointait son arme sur Louise qui s'immobilisa sans paniquer. Pendant ce temps, un garçon aux traits asiatiques visait Kiku et Ludwig était précieusement gardé par… Le frère aîné d'Antonio lui-même. Il portait une cicatrice sur l'œil droit et contrairement à son frère, son visage était beaucoup plus sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas porter secours à Antonio et aux deux frères.

Un ricanement impitoyable, glacial et victorieux résonna dans la pièce, et leur sang à tous les trois se figea. Bloquant la sortie, et derrière la porte se tenaient les deux dernières personnes au monde qu'Antonio avait eu envie de voir : Arthur Kirkland, capitaine de la Rose Noire et rival, ainsi que Lars, dont le rôle était équivalent à celui de Gilbert. C'était le grand frère de Louise et Francis. Et il vouait une haine particulière à celui qui lui avait dérobé les membres de sa famille.

- Eh bien, je m'attendais à une intrusion de se genre, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir aussi rapidement des invités de marque ! Ricana Arthur.

Antonio tenta de rester impassible mais le froncement de sourcils qui se dessina sur son visage prouvait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Laisse-les repartir. Demanda-t-il avec le plus de calme possible.

- No way. Je vais m'occuper de vos cas. Tu penses vraiment être en position de discuter ? Non.

- Je te le redemande, une seconde fois.

- …Regarde toi. Répliqua Arthur d'un ton dédaigneux. Si tu n'étais pas aussi minable, et un tant soi peu intelligent, tu aurais fait en sorte de préserver ta vie pour protéger ton vaisseau. Mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. C'est pitoyable.

Son interlocuteur resta muet pendant un moment, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : étriper l'être devant lui. Mais il devait rester calme… Très calme…

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. Souffla le brun. Surtout pas de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été fichu de gagner contre la Santa Maria.

- Ouais ! Bien dit ! Renchérit dans le couloir la voix de Gilbert en guise de soutien. Montre lui à ce monticule de sourcil ambulant !

Piqué à vif par la réplique, Arthur passa l'entrebâillement de la porte et tira un coup sur Gilbert. La balle laser traversa son pied et ce dernier émit un juron. Submergé par la fureur de voir ses amis traités de la sorte, Antonio s'était jeté sur Arthur et l'avait désarmé d'un coup de pied. Surpris par l'attaque et ne pouvant pas récupérer son arme, les deux capitaines se livrèrent un combat à mains nues.

- Partez ! Partez tous ! S'était écrié Antonio.

Les deux frères Vargas ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent comme des lapins. Mais Lars leur barra le passage. De l'autre côté de la porte, les quatre membres de l'équipage de la Santa Maria avaient réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de leurs assaillants. Louise n'eut d'autre choix que de s'interposer pour protéger les deux frères.

- Toi ! Glapit Lars, surpris de se trouver face à sa sœur.

- Oui, c'est moi. Répondit-elle en faisant passer ses amis derrière elle.

Puis elle dégaina des images de petites filles, car elle connaissait le point faible de son grand frère (qui était très similaire à celui d'Antonio) : Son Lolita Complex.

- Lolita no jutsu ! S'écria la jeune blonde.

Devant ces images, Lars saigna abondamment du nez et se vida de son sang. Une fois évanoui, Louise prit la fuite. Parallèlement, Gilbert avait provoqué Roderich mais s'était fait mettre K.O par une Elizabeth très remontée qui lui avait asséné un coup de poêle ! Il fut donc récupéré par Ludwig et Kiku qui s'étaient débarrassés de Yao et Diego. Et donc, tout le monde s'enfuyait sous une pluie de poêles volantes allègrement projetées par les bras musclés d'Elizabeth, sauf Antonio qui était resté bloqué dans la cellule avec Arthur et se battait toujours. Leurs visages étaient couverts de sang, leurs lèvres ouvertes et maintenant Arthur tentait d'étouffer Antonio en enserrant son cou de ses deux mains. Ce dernier suffoquait, des larmes de crispation étaient apparues dans ses yeux et il paraissait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Dans un geste désespéré, Antonio décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Arthur qui fut obligé de le lâcher. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient mutuellement pour déterminer lequel frapperait le premier. Le brun se massait son cou douloureux d'une main, mais restait prêt à lui bondir dessus. La distance qui les séparait était faible et à tout moment, l'un pouvait sauter sur l'autre. Ce fut le Antonio qui sous l'emprise de la colère se jeta à nouveau brusquement sur son ennemi déclaré en dégainant un poignard afin de le blesser au visage. Par chance pour lui, le blond avait esquivé et sa joue en fut simplement écorchée, alors il sortit à son tour une petite dague. A chaque coup porté, leurs respirations produisaient des sortes de feulements, haletants et transpirant comme des fauves. Ils étaient comme deux lions dans une arène, où l'un devrait finir par éliminer l'autre. Néanmoins, Arthur était nettement avantagé : Il était à bord de son vaisseau et possédait un équipage complet (du moins, ce qu'il en restait) alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Antonio. Ils n'échangeaient mot, et les seuls sons audibles étaient ceux des alarmes qui retentissaient toujours, les lames qui s'entrechoquaient et leurs respirations sifflantes.

Lorsque Lars se réveilla, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir et qu'ils s'étaient tous échappés. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper son talkie-walkie et d'envoyer un message à ses subordonnés. Puis il le replaça dans sa poche et examina les salles alentour, à commencer par la cellule où était prisonnier Feliciano. Là, se trouvaient toujours Antonio et Arthur, face à face à chaque bout de la pièce. Les deux regards émeraude se tournèrent vers lui avec lenteur.

Tous deux étaient bien amochés. Leurs nombreuses coupures ruisselaient de sang, mais aucune n'était assez grave pour mettre leur santé en péril. Lars se déplaça alors devant Arthur, et pointa son arme en direction de l'intrus, intrus qui le suivit des yeux et planta fermement son regard dans le sien. Si le vert des yeux d'Antonio avait été rouge, peut-être l'auraient-ils consumé. Son regard était brûlant de détermination et on le sentait encore prêt à se battre pour sauver sa vie. Il devait en être de même pour Arthur, mais il ne put le vérifier car il lui tournait le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer ? Le provoqua-t-il de sa voix rauque.

L'index de Lars caressa doucement la détente mais il n'appuya pas. Pas par lâcheté, simplement parce qu'il serait bien trop facile et trop peu amusant d'éliminer l'homme qu'il avait pourchassé et haï depuis tant d'années.

- Tu ne me tues pas ? Continua-t-il, avec un petit rire jaune et amer.

Contrairement aux espérances d'Arthur, Lars baissa son arme et la rangea dans sa poche. Son capitaine commença alors à s'énerver en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau qui lui passaient par la tête mais lui-même le traîna pour le flanquer hors de la pièce, refermant la porte au nez d'un Arthur interloqué (« Whaaaat the Hell is he doing ? Betrayer ! »).

- Je croyais que tu voulais ma mort depuis _ce jour_. Persifla Antonio, sur le même ton.

- C'est toujours le cas. Grogna le blond.

Leurs regards s'étaient encore durcis, et se faisaient de plus en plus froids.

- Mais avant de te tuer, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

Lars qui avait, au passage, la même coiffure que Hadès dans le film « Hercule », affichait un diabolique sourire qui lui donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit des Enfers. Il s'approcha de son interlocuteur en braquant son arme sur lui.

- Tu bouges, t'es mort.

- Dommage, moi qui comptais m'enfuir... Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Eh bien ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Ricana-t-il, avant de récupérer le poignard d'Antonio et de le glisser dans sa poche.

Il pointa son pistolet sous la mâchoire du brun, tout en l'obligeant à se plaquer au mur.

- Tu as d'autres armes sur toi ?

- J'en suis farci ! Ironisa le brun.

La main de Lars descendit le long de son corps, effectuant une pression à divers endroits pour voir s'il n'avait pas encore une arme cachée sous ses vêtements. Mais sa recherche fut vaine, et ses mains étaient juste tâchées du sang semi coagulé du capitaine qu'il essuya sur ses propres vêtements, semblant dégoûté.

Il s'écarta d'un bond de sa prise, au cas où cette dernière aurait voulu essayer de le désarmer mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ils continuèrent de se fixer en silence pendant un moment, alors que Lars reculait vers la porte.

- Je reviendrai bientôt te voir.

- C'est bien.

- Tu es notre prisonnier d'honneur.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Les réponses neutres et placides du brun n'étaient pas du goût du blond qui ne les trouvait pas assez vives à son goût. Néanmoins, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre pour le moment et il finit par sortir de la cellule, refermant la porte sur un Antonio qui se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre ses mains et n'émit plus aucun son du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>L'équipe de secours foirée va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Antonio va-t-il se faire violer au prochain chapitre ? Les sourcils d'Iggy vont-ils se mettre à parler ? Le nyancat va-t-il venir tous les sauver ? (J'avais encore écrit « sauter » à la place de « sauver » ! Hem hem…)<strong>

_Avec tout mon amour, je vous conjure de m'écrire une petite review. Car lire sans laisser de review c'est du v(i)ol ! Hon hon hon hon hon ! _

**PS : Je ris toute seule en pensant à la daube que je vous ai pondue. Ça me fait vaguement penser à tous ces films américains totalement débiles où t'as le héros qui est tellement héroïque qu'il arrive à vaincre une armée d'un million de méchants tout seul. A mains nues. Sans armure. Carrément trop fort quoi, j'dois avoir un Chuck Norris qui me souffle le scénario dans la tête, j'vous l'dis. D'ailleurs, Chuck n'avait aucun talent pour l'écriture donc si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, vous saurez à qui vous plaindre (oui, à CHUCK !) !**

**PS2 : A chaque fois que je veux écrire le nom de « Yao », j'écris « Yaoi » (puis je corrige, c'est comme pour sauver et sauter).**

**PS3 : Oui, NethxSpain c'est plutôt mal barré pour l'instant, les choses sérieuses commencent dans le chapitre 4 !**

A ciao bonsoir ! 8D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce chapitre… sert à rien û.û**

** Des fois j'ai l'impression d'abuser sur les adverbes en "-ment". **C'est bien normal, car tout le monde "-ment", continuellement, le gouvernement ment énormément ! Et si la vache ment, alors le pis ment et si le pis ment alors le lait ment ! _(Personne ne va comprendre mes références mais c'est pas grave, je me comprends moi-même et c'est bien suffisant !)_

Chez moi, j'ai un petit livre intitulé « L'indispensable de la culture générale ». Ce livre, c'est un pur condensé de** jus de cerveau** ! C'est vrai qu'il y a un certain nombres de choses indispensables là-dedans, et c'est ma foi bien utile puisque je l'ai à portée de main pour écrire la suite ! Simplement, alors que je me passais en revue les Dieux de la mythologie **Grecque**, j'ai trouvé ceux de la mythologie **Germanique**. Ils avaient des dieux intéressants, dont **Donar** (ou **Thor** suivant le peuple, mais c'est le même qui change juste de nom (car **le Tort tue** ! Hahaha !)) mais aussi un qui s'appelait **Fenrir**. Fenrir est décrit comme un « _Grand loup de la mythologie scandinave_ ». Je pense que J.K Rowling avait ce petit livre à portée de main lorsqu'elle a trouvé les noms des personnages de Harry Potter. Mais plus bas, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'a fait rire : C'est le Dieu Ull. **C'est qui Ull ? (pas Hulk) C'est le « **_**Dieu des skieurs**_** ».** O.O' Sacrés germaniques...

Bref, juste pour dire que ce livre c'est trop de la balle ! En 191 pages tu trouves le nom de toutes les pièces d'échecs en cinq langues, les notes de musiques, le théorème de Pythagore, l'horoscope, tu sais faire la différence entre les arbres (c'est important ! **Les chênes c'est le bien** !), les distances entre les villes, les croix, les pays avec leurs capitales... Bref c'est grave important de savoir tout ça.

Sachant que j'adore les légendes et la Mythologie, vous risquez de retrouver beaucoup de références XD J'peux pas m'en empêcher...

En tout cas, je viens d'écrire un chapitre carrément trop cool (pour une fois) mais malheureusement pour vous il est pas prêt d'être posté car y'a encore quelques chapitres avant ! Fallait juste que je l'écrive pendant que j'avais l'inspiration, mais vous allez être surpris quand vous verrez arriver ledit chapitre (qui en plus, est très long (10 pages et +)). Et finalement j'avoue que, oui, j'ai plus de talent pour écrire des trucs d'aventure qui finissent mal que des romances qui finissent bien ! Les trucs sentimentaux ça me fout grave mal à l'aise et j'aime pas quand il se passe rien. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que mes personnage sont toujours en train de courir quelque part ! Les persos ont pas fini de souffrir ! Ufufu ! Promis, jvais faire des efforts !

** Chanson du jour : Radio Protector (65daysofstatic).**

* * *

><p>- A gauche ! S'écria une voix, recouverte par un tonnerre de pas.<p>

- Non, c'est à droite ! A droite ! Hurla Ludwig, pour pallier le manque de sens d'orientation de ses collègues.

Ils virèrent tous à droite, et retrouvèrent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté au départ.

- Voilà le sas !

Ils étaient à bout de souffle, l'épuisement les avait gagnés à force de courir sur une longue distance et de se battre contre un nombre d'adversaires qui ne cessait de croître. C'était à peine croyable qu'ils aient réussi à prendre la fuite, alors il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils s'attardent en se fourvoyant. Ils débloquèrent le sas d'entrée afin de retourner dans la zone de décollage massif, là où ils étaient arrivés. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux qu'ils remarquèrent une chose étrange : Plus personne n'était présent. Il n'y avait âme qui vive, les soldats qu'ils y avaient combattu auparavant s'étaient tous carapatés quelque part. Et ça sentait le piège.

- … L'autre bâtard nous a pas rejoints ! Fit remarquer Lovino avec inquiétude.

- Il va arriver. Tenta de le rassurer Ludwig.

Deux minutes passèrent, où ils attendirent avec un nœud au ventre l'arrivée de leur capitaine.

- Ou peut-être pas… Avoua Gilbert, d'un ton grave.

Il fut approuvé par Kiku et Louise. Feliciano se mit à sangloter.

- C'est de ma faute, vee…

- Oui c'est de ta faute, espèce de crétin congénital ! L'acheva son propre frère. Et c'est aussi la faute de ton bouffeur de patates ! (Il foudroya Ludwig du regard, mais le bouffeur de patate en question préféra s'abstenir de commentaire).

- Je propose qu'on y aille. Répondit le concerné, ignorant totalement l'insulte.

- On l'abandonne ici ? Répliqua l'albinos.

- Le meilleur moyen de l'aider, c'est de rester en vie pour l'instant. On décidera d'un plan avec Francis. Soupira Ludwig.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler… Rajouta Kiku à voix basse, à l'attention de Ludwig.

- Tout le monde dans une navette, et fissa !

Obéissant à l'ordre, tous les coéquipiers foncèrent vers les navettes qui étaient posées dans le hangar. Or, juste avant de les atteindre, ils remarquèrent deux personnes sortir de l'ombre des navettes, et les deux hommes étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Halte, plus un geste ! Crièrent-ils.

Les fuyards s'immobilisèrent sur le champ, Feliciano se recroquevilla derrière Ludwig, Romano poussa son « Chigiiii ! » et Kiku se demandait s'il devait sortir son sabre ou non.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda Gilbert qui ne faisait jamais preuve de courtoisie.

- Je suis le héros ! Répondit le plus armé des deux, qui pointait une sorte de mitraillette en leur direction.

- Maple… Ne l'écoutez pas… Mais rendez-vous ! S'exclama son associé, qui faisait de même mais qui paraissait exaspéré par le comportement de l'autre. Pourtant, il était extrêmement sérieux et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à tirer en cas de besoin.

- Posez vos armes ! Ordonnèrent-ils, d'un bloc.

Les six fuyards posèrent leurs armes au sol, tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de se tirer de l'impasse.

- Avancez et agenouillez-vous devant nous.

Ils obéirent, et s'agenouillèrent en une rangée. Alors que le jeune homme surexcité leur passait des menottes, un silence de plomb s'était abattu entre eux. Ils essayaient de faire fonctionner leurs cerveaux à toute vitesse afin de trouver une échappatoire. L'homme armé avait presque menotté tout le monde quand, en arrivant à la hauteur de Louise, il eût la surprise de la voir se jeter sur lui. Il poussa une exclamation étouffée quand elle lui planta une seringue dans la hanche et lui arracha son arme. Il n'avait absolument pas vu le coup venir et l'ennemi s'effondra une fraction de secondes plus tard, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde.

- Alfred ! Cria son associé, qui tentait de viser la blonde.

Mais elle s'était réfugiée derrière le corps flasque de celui qui était armé jusqu'aux dents afin qu'il ne lui tirât pas dessus. Elle sortit une autre seringue de sa ceinture et la fit voir.

- Si tu tires, je lui en injecte une seconde dose, et il ne s'en réveillera pas. Alors jette ton arme à mes pieds.

Le cœur battant, Louise pria mentalement pour ne pas avoir à mettre sa menace à exécution. Un moment de tension se créa, où personne ne bronchait. Elle voyait son adversaire se faire dilemme : Était-ce un coup de bluff ? Mais sous la pression, il céda. Il jeta son arme aux pieds de Louise qui, lâchant Alfred, se rua à son tour sur l'adversaire et lui injecta la seringue, sous le regard une nouvelle fois ahuri de ses cinq collègues. Le jeune blond eut tôt fait de rejoindre son frère.

- L-louise, il y avait quoi dans tes seringues… ? S'enquit Gilbert, un peu inquiet à cause des réflexes de la jeune femme.

- Des calmants, c'était pour Romano à l'origine. Par chance, je n'avais pas pensé à les laisser sur le Santa Maria.

- CHIGIIIIIIIII ! Pourquoi tu voulais me faire ça, à moi putain ?

- Pour… nous protéger toute tentative de meurtre ! Tu te mets toujours dans tous tes états pour un rien, alors quand il y a quelque chose, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

- Je suis pas un assassin, merde !

- C'est une façon de parler. Soupira Gilbert.

- Grand frère est trop violent… Vee. Le gronda Feliciano.

- « Vee » toi-même ! Chigita l'autre. Bon, on s'arrache.

Il fit quelques pas précipités en tapant des pieds, lorsqu'il se figea, regarda quelque chose devant lui et se remit à chigiter.

- Uwaaah ! Un ours !

- C'est pédobear ! S'amusa Feliciano, qui n'avait pas l'air de capter la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

- Mon nom est Kumajirou. Répondit l'ours avec neutralité. Et lui –il désigna l'un des deux ennemis endormis, dont une boucle frisait mollement sur le sol- c'est celui qui me nourrit.

Et l'ours blanc alla s'asseoir sur l'adversaire-sans-nom.

- Vous attendez quoi là ? Qu'ils se réveillent ? Les secoua Ludwig, pour les faire bouger.

Sans plus rien ajouter, ils rejoignirent tous une navette. Feliciano prit celle d'Antonio, et Kiku envoya un signal automatique pour l'ouverture des portes. Celle-ci était programmée pour seulement deux minutes, alors ils se dépêchèrent de décoller, voyant le sol rocheux s'éloigner loin sous leurs pieds et ils eurent tôt fait de retrouver leur vaisseau.

* * *

><p>La langue d'Arthur claqua d'agacement, et il foudroya Lars d'un regard que ce dernier soutint avec fermeté. Les plaies peu profondes qu'il s'était faites en se battant contre Antonio avaient coagulées, il avait changé ses vêtements qui s'étaient teints de pourpre, mais ses cheveux et ses sourcils qui étaient toujours dans le même état rapportaient qu'il s'était férocement battu. Il avait l'apparence d'un fauve furieux dont la colère n'allait pas s'apaiser de si tôt.<p>

- Pourquoi les avoir laissé s'enfuir ? Siffla-t-il.

Lars ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer.

- Alfred et Matthew ne donnent plus de réponse, et aucun autre de nos hommes n'est allé les empêcher de décoller. Or, ils viennent de partir et personne n'est à leur poursuite. Tu mériterais que je te destitue de ton poste.

Son interlocuteur poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Néanmoins, on a fait une belle prise. Et pour ça, je te pardonne. Ensuite, il ne fait aucun doute que le Santa Maria cherchera à se venger et à récupérer leur cher capitaine adoré. Ça tombe extrêmement bien car j'ai un compte à régler avec quelqu'un de là-bas.

Le capitaine de la Rose Noire éclata d'un rire qui résonnait de cruauté, et d'amertume.

Ça m'étonnerait que le Santa Maria ne tienne encore longtemps. Ils sont cuits.

* * *

><p>Francis s'était rendu en direction de la salle de décollage des navettes afin de connaître l'issue de la mission qui avait sûrement mal tourné. Et effectivement, ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il ne vit pas revenir Antonio et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un Gilbert plus qu'agité et furieux. Il baragouina des propos hachés et entrecoupés par les commentaires de ses collègues afin d'expliquer clairement la situation à Francis qui leur avait bien demandé cinq ou six fois de se reprendre, plus calmement, afin d'être compréhensibles par le commun des mortels. Mais contrairement aux attentes de tout le monde, Francis ne se mit pas en colère du tout, au contraire, il paraissait étrangement relaxé pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un précieux allié auquel il était de plus, très attaché.<p>

Ce mec est encore plus bizarre qu'Antonio ! S'était exclamé Prusse, alors qu'ils prenaient un repas pour se requinquer.

Louise, l'estomac noué, n'avait que très peu touché à son assiette. Elle se contentait de touiller soucieusement la mixture avec sa cuillère, le front posé contre la paume de sa main. Lovino, lui, avait carrément repoussé son repas, comme si le potage encore fumant avait été préparé dans le but de l'empoisonner. Il était celui qui avait le moins parlé depuis leur retour, et il ponctuait ses rares phrases avec si peu de jurons que certains se demandaient quel genre de maladie il avait bien pu attraper.

Le repas qu'ils avaient pris ensemble avait été d'un silence affolant, comme si tout le monde avait été en deuil. Peut-être pensaient-ils déjà que leur joyeux drille de dirigeant avait été gorement zigouillé par les affreux malfrats de la Rose Noire, scouic ! La seule conversation qu'ils furent capable de tenir orbitait autour de l'avenir encore plus incertain qui s'offrait désormais à eux et du potentiel devenir de leur capitaine : Aller le chercher ou ne pas aller le chercher ? Là était la question, mais personne ne fut en mesure d'y répondre. Seul Francis s'était clairement exprimé à ce sujet, et leur avait formellement interdit de s'aventurer une nouvelle fois sur le vaisseau de la Rose Noire. Le tout, sans ciller et sans montrer le moindre signe de panique ou d'émotion, il paraissait absolument serein, comme s'ils venaient de rentrer d'une simple balade en calèche dans un décor bucolique. Ludwig, comme d'autres, se demanda quelles étaient les raisons d'une telle confiance, mais il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire afin de ne pas ajouter d'huile sur le feu. En fait, bien qu'il fusse aussi inquiet, seul Feliciano paraissait assez content d'être revenu (faut dire qu'être privé de pastas pendant des heures, c'est dur), et il essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de l'équipe et surtout celui de Louise et Lovino. Pour cela, il se faisait aider de Gilbert et sa bière pour égayer le tout. Mais ce qui rendit la soirée encore plus gay, ce fut Francis qui, au grand désespoir de certains et à la joie des autres (dont Gilbert et Feliciano), proposa une soirée « devinettes et qui perd se fout à poil en gage ». La proposition fut rejetée par la majorité composée de personnes respectables et chastes, mais adoptée par une minorité de réfractaires qui préféraient se détendre momentanément avec des jeux lubriques.

Ils sont effroyables tant ils sont insouciants, avait fait remarquer Louise à Ludwig, mais ce qui me choque le plus, c'est la réaction passive de Francis. On dirait qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, et qu'il connait les moindres faits et gestes des dirigeants de la Rose Noire, alors que tel que je le connais, il n'a même pas réfléchi à ce qu'on va faire au sujet d'Antonio...

Le blond s'était détourné de son point d'attention (Gilbert qui essayait – après avoir avalé cinq litres de bière – de déshabiller Feliciano) pour l'écouter. Il hochait la tête en signe d'approbation mais préférait rester réservé sur le sujet, pour l'instant.

Et toi, tu as une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle agita doucement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de déni, puis elle posa son regard dans le sien.

Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il se trouve que mon frère est l'un des bras droits du capitaine de la Rose Noire. Quand je me suis embarquée sur ce vaisseau, j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'Antonio, et je crois qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup aussi. Lars était du genre très protecteur, alors depuis il voue une haine impitoyable à Antonio. Il était déjà engagé auprès d'Arthur lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Il voulait s'occuper du cas d'Antonio en pulvérisant son vaisseau. En fait, rien que le fait d'être auprès d'Antonio lui assurait une certaine sécurité, à lui et à l'équipage. Parce que mon frère n'aurait jamais accepté de pulvériser un vaisseau où je me trouvais.

Tu... Tu t'es retrouvée sur ce vaisseau juste par amour ? Demanda encore Ludwig avec incrédulité, car pour lui, on ne s'embarquait pas dans un truc pareil pour des raisons purement sentimentales.

Louise parut gênée, mais elle esquissa un sourire.

Oh, bien sûr j'avais envie de soigner des gens et d'exercer mon métier. Simplement je cherchais un boulot et je ne voulais pas être séparée d'Antonio. Donc l'occasion était toute trouvée...

Tu es sur ce vaisseau depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis... Presque depuis le début je crois. Tout s'est passé tellement vite...

Elle détourna son regard qui semblait lointain. Elle essayait de se souvenir à présent depuis combien de temps l'espace les avait engloutis, depuis combien de temps les choses s'étaient gâtées pour eux. Parce que bien que pour la plupart des membres de l'équipage, le vœu le plus cher était de rentrer chez soi, il leur était impossible de retrouver leur monde d'origine sans passer par de pénibles épreuves. Mais de toute façon, ils étaient perdus. Alors quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'étaient pas prêts de revoir leur terre d'origine.

Et toi, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ton arrivée ici. Ça fait longtemps aussi ? C'est étrange que je n'aie jamais pensé à te le demander.

Ça fait... Je dirais plus ou moins autant de temps que toi.

Louise cligna des yeux, avant de pousser un soupir.

Qu'est ce qui t'a amené ici ?

Mon idiot de frère... Avoua-t-il, en lançant un regard exaspéré vers Gilbert. Et puis aussi, l'envie de changement, l'envie de me battre pour un peu plus d'équité entre nos mondes. Mais ça, c'était au début, parce que maintenant il n'y a plus grand monde qui sache pourquoi on se bat.

C'est pas faux ce que tu dis là...

Tous deux baissèrent les yeux, l'air vaguement déprimé. La conversation tournait en rond et bien qu'ils s'efforcèrent tous de garder la pêche, généralement, le moral des membres de la Santa Maria était assez bas.

On tue des tas d'innocents pour survivre. Quand je pense que je suis médecin et quand je vois toutes les vies que je prends...

C'est un peu de notre faute si on est sinistrement connus pour être des criminels, non ? Fit brusquement une voix joviale derrière eux, mais le ton employé était cynique. On s'est barrés, comme ça, sous le nez de nos gouvernements avec des vaisseaux qui ont coûté des milliards en investissements, ils ont forcément fait suivre l'information aux autres mondes. Et désormais, dès qu'on rencontre des petits vaisseaux de pacotille, ils sentent obligés de nous livrer un duel à mort parce qu'ils croient que nous allons nécessairement les attaquer. Cette mentalité est absolument merveilleuse ! Finit par conclure celui qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation.

Depuis quand tu es là, Sadiq ? S'exclama Ludwig qui s'était retourné sous la surprise.

Depuis l'élaboration de ce vaisseau voyons, je suis mécano je te rappelle !

Je te demandais depuis quand tu écoutais notre conversation en fait... Répondit le blond, un peu exaspéré mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amusement.

Ahahah ! Claironna-t-il, sans donner de réponse pour autant.

Il les contourna pour aller se placer devant Louise, avant de faire apparaître une tulipe dans sa main.

Fantastique, applaudit-elle, Francis fait plus ou moins pareil avec des roses...

Oui, c'est vrai, mais les tulipes c'est encore plus Le Bien !

Elle eût un grand sourire et prit délicatement la fleur dans ses mains. Elle la porta contre son visage pour la sentir. Les tulipes n'étaient peut être pas les plus parfumées des fleurs, mais l'odeur lui procura un bien fou et un grand réconfort.

C'est tellement impoli d'espionner les conversations des autres...

Héraclès ! Tu étais là aussi ! S'exclama l'homme masqué.

Oui, à vrai dire je te cherchais... Ajouta son interlocuteur brun, dont les poings serrés s'étaient mis à trembler. Il semblait furieux.

Oh oh... Dit-il derrière son masque, sentant venir les ennuis.

Bien... j'imagine que c'est toi qui as versé de la sauce blanche dans les draps de mon lit et qui a saccagé le reste de la chambre en faisant un labyrinthe de légumes à kebab ?

Sadiq fixa Héraclès derrière son masque, sans doute se demandait-il s'il devait fuir ou non. Quand à Louise et Ludwig, ils étaient à l'écoute, partagés entre l'amusement et la compassion pour l'amoureux des chats qui fulminait en attendant sa réponse. Sadiq s'inclina légèrement en avant et salua les deux blonds qu'il avait dérangés.

Bien, il est désormais l'heure pour moi de me volatiliser ~

Et il disparut en un « pouf » sonore, accompagné d'un nuage de fumée, au moment même où Héraclès s'était jeté sur lui pour l'étrangler.

Sadiiiiiq ! Hurla-t-il, avant de disparaître à son tour pour le chercher.

Eh bien... Ils nous ont coupé en plein coup de blues ces deux là ! Fit remarquer Louise en riant.

Oui, mais ce n'est peut être pas si mal.

La jeune fille tenait encore la tulipe et la faisait à présent tourner entre ses doigts.

Les tulipes sont les fleurs que Lars préfère. Déclara-t-elle.

Ah...

Elle soupira.

J'imagine que tu t'en fous... Après tout, ce n'est pas important.

Ludwig hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il n'osa pas dire « oui », cependant la réponse se faisait évidente. Mais Louise ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit en signe de compassion. Il avait compris qu'elle était très attachée aux membres de sa famille qui lui restaient, aussi, elle alla rejoindre Francis et les autres qui se baladaient à présent à oilpé dans la pièce afin de leur faire des remontrances et les obliger à se rhabiller pour ne pas choquer la « majorité respectable et chaste ».

* * *

><p>A bord de la Rose Noire, Lars était redescendu vers la cellule d'Antonio. Il était empreint d'un fort sentiment d'incrédulité : Ils avaient enfin réussi à mettre la main sur celui qui leur avait pourri l'existence, et dieu sait comment ils le détestaient lui et Arthur. Et il leur avait pris des êtres chers à tous les deux. Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet de forme cylindrique et allongée qu'il porta à la bouche avant de l'allumer avec un briquet. Sur le chemin, il tirait quelques profondes bouffées qui lui procurèrent le plus grand bien. Il en aurait besoin pour se contrôler dans les minutes qui suivraient.<p>

Sans plus de manières, il entra dans la cellule. Il n'avait absolument pas prévenu de son arrivée et Antonio qui était dans le fond opposé de la pièce, adossé contre le mur, se releva d'un bond lorsqu'il vit une personne entrer. Lars songea aussitôt qu'avec les réflexes qu'il avait, il serait amusant de jouer avec ses nerfs, car en effet il semblait que le brun était prêt à prendre tous les risques existants pour sauver sa peau. Il put déceler de la surprise dans les yeux verts émeraude qui le toisaient, mais le malin l'avait rapidement dissimulée derrière un voile d'indifférence. Le blond se demanda combien de temps ils pourraient supporter la vision et la présence l'un de l'autre, aussi, il se posta sur le mur face à lui et le regarda s'ennuyer.

Antonio avait décidé d'ignorer sa présence, il ne le sentait pas menaçant pour le moment mais comme le blond n'avait pas bronché, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était venu faire dans sa cellule. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il s'amuserait avec lui longtemps avant la fin, et il semblait tenir parole. Mais quel était son but dans l'immédiat ?

Les minutes passèrent. Elles étaient longues et nombreuses, durant lesquelles le brun sentait le regard du blond toujours posé sur lui. Lars, tout en réfléchissant, repensait aux paroles que sa sœur lui avait dites des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses côtés pour partir dans le camp de son ennemi.

_« J'ai des relations avec qui je veux, tu ne lèveras pas un doigt sur lui. Antonio est quelqu'un de bien, tu ne veux simplement pas le reconnaître mais crois moi, je ne te laisserai pas plus longtemps décider pour moi de mes fréquentations... Grand frère... Je suis désolée... »_

L'amère défaite qu'il avait ressentie en laissant partir sa sœur ne l'avait jamais quitté. A ses yeux, elle était surtout partie par caprice et cela il ne pouvait le supporter.

« _Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres.._. » Lui avait-elle dit, par provocation. Ce jour là, une dispute avait éclaté entre eux. En fait, il détestait Antonio non pas parce que c'était quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais et qui avait voulu du mal à sa sœur, mais pour ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux : Il était celui qui avait détruit les liens les plus précieux qu'il entretenait avec les membres de sa famille. Même Francis avait rejoint son camp, bien qu'il ait déjà quitté le sien depuis très longtemps... Mais un frère, qu'il fusse demi frère ou pas, resterait toujours un frère. Cependant, une sœur ce n'était pas pareil... Il devait la... protéger. S'était-il déjà passé quoi que ce soit entre elle et ce brun insolent ? Ses lèvres brûlaient de poser la question. Son regard s'était fait tellement intense qu'Antonio qui lui tournait à présent le dos, sentait sa nuque le picoter atrocement. Il finit enfin par se retourner. Lars ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne parvint à émettre qu'un grognement hostile. La question était restée bloquée dans sa gorge, et de toute façon il n'avait même pas envie de discuter avec cet idiot, ni même de chercher à l'excuser.

Je sais pourquoi tu me détestes. Déclara Antonio, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Tch.

Et je peux te garantir qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Acheva-t-il, pour couper court aux pensées de Lars.

Le brun était énervé par les regards instants des yeux bleus et perçants de l'autre. Il était agacé par les tics qui passaient sur le visage que le blond s'efforçait de garder neutre et renfrogné. Sa présence lui était tout juste supportable à présent, car Lars lui avait terriblement donné de fil à retordre. Et pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient face à face tous les deux, seuls. Et pourtant la communication ne se faisait pas, ils testaient simplement la patience l'un de l'autre. Mais Antonio était un joueur, et il lui fallait de l'action au bout d'un moment. Aussi, il prit la parole et se lança dans la provocation.

Tu perds ton temps, Lars. Et tu ne me fais pas peur du tout. Commença-t-il d'un ton très calme.

Dans le regard du blond s'étaient allumées les étincelles dansantes de la curiosité et de la rancœur.

Tu as l'esprit tranquille parce que je suis à bord de la Rose Noire, et que tu as Arthur pour allié. Mais de toi à moi, je ne te redoute pas.

Il avait eu l'air sérieux, grave et impressionnant jusqu'à présent, les sourcils de Lars s'étaient déformés dans un signe d'incrédulité, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio rajoute d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – sa manière si spéciale de pondre des phrases sans rapport avec le reste en plein milieu d'une situation critique - :

Par contre, tu serais trop mignon en plus jeune avec une robe, et un peu plus souriant !

Lars en avait assez entendu pour être parfaitement persuadé que ce gars était le plus grand crétin du cosmos, sa bouche affichait à présent un rictus moqueur, tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement d'Antonio.

Ah vraiment... Tu crois ça ?

Il était à présent à deux pas d'Antonio qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement pour s'esquiver et qui soutenait son regard. Visiblement, ça l'amusait.

Oui, c'est ce que je crois.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Lars.

_« Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres... »_

Une idée provocante.

_« Il ne s'est rien passé. »_

Une idée qui lui assurerait une victoire personnelle sur sa sœur, et une vengeance qui écœurerait même celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il porta le joint à sa bouche et en tira une grande bouffée, avant de pousser l'autre vers le mur. Il était forcé de reculer pour ne pas se faire écraser les pieds, mais il ne s'esquivait pas.

Peu importait si ce qu'il comptait faire était insensé, il devait le faire, par satisfaction personnelle. Il devait tester.

à quoi tu joues ? Demanda froidement le brun.

Il le regarda, lui souffla la fumée au visage, avant de prendre une nouvelle grande bouffée et de jeter le joint par terre. Rapidement, il le saisit par les poignets et le plaqua contre le mur avec vivacité. La seconde qui suivit, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il haïssait et tentait d'en forcer le passage. Sous la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension, Antonio se sentit fébrile. Il sentait ses jambes trembler et n'eut même pas pour premier réflexe de le repousser mais plutôt de protester, de vouloir demander une explication. Grosse erreur car la pression caressante qu'exerçait Lars et qui était au premier abord d'une étrange douceur s'était subitement mutée en un violent duel entre eux, au cours duquel il suffit d'une seconde au blond pour lui souffler la fumée de la drogue. Antonio qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration en même temps n'eût pas le temps de réagir, car tout s'était passé très vite. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et lorsqu'on commence avec un mauvais réflexe, on les enchaîne jusqu'à notre perte. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, et Lars, une fois qu'il eût accompli ce qu'il avait à accomplir, s'éloigna de lui avec un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-cruel tandis que l'autre toussait pour reprendre son souffle.

L'air penaud, ahuri et complètement hagard d'Antonio l'avait empli de satisfaction, il adorait voir ses adversaires déstabilisés. Et dans peu de temps, la drogue ferait son effet. Le brun le foudroya du regard, mais découragé et se doutant de ce qui risquait de l'attendre, il préféra ne pas rejouer la carte de la provocation. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait rouler de la sorte. Le sourire au lèvres, Lars sortit de la pièce.

Amuse-toi bien. Lui dit-il.

Et tandis que l'autre s'asseyait par terre, il sortit de la pièce pour le laisser en proie à ses vieux démons. Le subit malaise mêlé d'une excitation satisfaite qu'avait ressenti le blond le poussait à abandonner l'autre là. Il avait eu une petite revanche, mais il devait lui faire payer beaucoup plus. Une fois qu'il eût refermé la porte et qu'il l'eût verrouillée derrière lui, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres...

… Café.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que se conclut se chapitre. C'était pour moi l'occasion de commencer à lever des mystères sur le pourquoi du comment ils se sont retrouvés à se promener dans l'espace. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, mais ça ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, donc bon courage car vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines. J'aime les scénarios à la con avec des trucs complètement tordus et chtarbés. J'essaie de donner la parole à un peu tous les personnages car tous le méritent ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'un personnage ne sera pas « en couple » qu'il faut nécessairement lui jeter un discrédit dessus. Je parle surtout pour Belgique, car bien que je ne sois pas fan de ce personnage, je l'apprécie bien et ça m'exaspère qu'un personnage soit rabaissé au profit d'un autre ! Oui, je milite pour sauver les <strong>PMA<strong> (Personnages Mal-Aimés). Belgique est parfois vue comme la « casseuse de yaoi », mais vous voyez, elle casse pas nécessairement tout quand on sait ou la caser sans qu'elle ait un rôle de potiche inutile 8D

**Vous aimez toujours ? C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène... 8D**

**Damnation** ! La période des fins d'années est une période qui est toujours critique pour moi ! En effet, étant née une semaine avant Noël, ma famille a décidé de faire un groupir de Noël et des autres anniversaires de fin d'année pour Dimanche qui vient (donc le jour de mon annif T.T) donc en gros ce sera la méga teuf et comme ça fait deux mois et demi que j'ai pas le net chez moi, **vous aurez sûrement pas de chapitre la semaine qui vient.** Et la semaine qui suit, c'est pas sûr non plus. Donc dans trois semaines vous aurez soit un chapitre normal, soit un méga chapitre qui compte pour trois chapitres, soit trois chapitres séparés. Ça dépend de mon humeur et de ma disponibilité. Parce que oui, bien sûr, je travaille les Dimanche de fin d'année 8D (Je remercie particulièrement tous les chefs d'entreprises cupides de la grande distribution qui aiment nous exploiter les jours fériés et les jours de repos).

Patience mes amis, patience ! Bientôt j'aurai ma revanche ! (en plus, parmi les gens qui travaillent dans les grands magasins... Ben la plupart savent pas écrire. Je... Qu'est-ce que je fous là-bas ?)

PS : Pour « yaoi » le correcteur orthographique me propose : Yaourt, Yaoundé, Yacine et Yanis o.O

Pour Kiku il me propose Kiki ( … no comment ) et Feliciano, on me propose Fellation... O.O mais c'est quoi ce correcteur orthographique pervers de mes deux ? DX

**Une review = un bisou !**

**Pas de review = j'envoie Pierre pour vous agresser. **


End file.
